


A Cup of Sugar

by charming_barnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Baker Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Random prompt, kind of, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_barnes/pseuds/charming_barnes
Summary: Based on the prompt “This is the fourth time you’ve come to ask for sugar this week. How many cookies are you making?” posted by septicfrost.exe on instagram





	A Cup of Sugar

“Hello again, Dean. More sugar?”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed, “I keep forgetting to go to the store.”

Cas huffed a laugh as he waved Dean and his measuring cup inside. 

“So, what are you baking today?” Cas asked, rummaging through his kitchen cupboards for the bag of sugar. 

“Uh, sugar cookies.” 

“Didn’t you make sugar cookies yesterday?” 

“One can never have too many sugar cookies, Castiel,” Dean said, blushing. 

“Dean, this is the fourth day in a row you’ve come asking for sugar. Not that I’m complaining, but why don’t you just go to the store?” 

Dean turned even more red and slowly said, “Okay, fine, you got me. I can’t bake. The one thing I can bake is apple pie, and I’ve made way too many of those already.”

“Then why do you keep coming for more sugar?” Cas asked, with a curious head tilt. 

“I... I wanted to see you, okay? I didn’t know what else I could do to talk to you every day.”

“Dean, you do know you have my phone number.” 

“Yeah, but I hate phone calls and texting is so boring”

“Well, why don’t we go somewhere and talk, then?” 

“Like... on a date?” Dean managed, looking hopeful and scared at the same time. 

“Yes, Dean, on a date. Is that okay with you?” Cas smiled. 

“What? Yeah. Yes. Definitely. I mean, yeah, that sounds cool. When?”

“Are you free right now?”


End file.
